The world acording to Zheng
by meninwhite
Summary: Jake and his pals are accedintly sucked into an alternate world where Ming China ruels, now they must try to find away home.
1. Report due

I don't own American Dragon but here goes  
The World According to Zheng  
(Jake and his friends are in History class were there teacher Mr. Thompson is teaching about the Ming dynasty everyone in the class is however asleep and bored.)

Mr.Thompson: The Ming is famous for its great Arts and culture but the real fascinating thing the exploration they did. You see 80 years before Columbus discovered America there was a man by Chinese man by the name of Admiral Zheng

(Suddenly everyone in class is interested, expet for Jake and Spud.Me.Thompson shows them a slide show first showing European ships, Then Slide's it to the Chinese Ships, which are Giants!)

Trixie: Dang that's big!

Mr.Thompson:Indeed Compared with European ships at the day, China's Largest Vessels

Treasure Junks were giants, over 400 feet long and 160 feet wide these Leviathans were powered by Bamboo sails on nine masts that could set to any angle of the wind. (The Students amazed even Trixie was impressed but still Jake and Spud were lazy) there expeditions went from Indonesia to the Coasts of Africa, it's a really amazing thing they had the largest navy in the world. If they had the mind of Exploring they could have colonized America instead of Europe, heck perhaps conquer Europe.

Jake: Well what happened? (Finally paying attention)

Mr.Thompson: Well Jake the the philosophers told The Emperor that it would be foolish to waste money on a fleet and Trade with "Barbarian' nations and thought it would also bring Chaos to there nation. So he had the fleet burned and that was that.

The Ming failed to appreciate that expansion can create power and wealth, not chaos. It's amazing to wonder how things would have turned out which reminds me I've decide for today instead I want you to write a two paper of what you think would have happened if They continued there expeditions (Bell rings) well that all the time we have for today this is due tomorrow have a nice rest of the day. (The class left)

Part two is coming soon its when they enter into The Alternate World


	2. Welcome to Dongsheng

Jake and his pals are walking home from school)

Jake:Yo why right an Alternate past anyways ?

Trixie:Yo its better than talking a test.

Spud:It is kind of funny that the great giant fleet they worked so hard on got burned in the end.

Jake:I dont even know much about the Ming and Im part Chinese!

Spud:Oh the Irrony.

Trixie:Acctually call me crazy but that was kind of intresting

Jake and Spud:Your crazy.

(Back at the shop Jake and Spud are doing the opion Hmework when Fu dog comes in)

Fu:Hey where do ya want this Alternate Spell potion

Loa:On the table

Jake:Man i cant think of anything,how am i supose to know what it would be like Under The Mings Influnce(Sudenly Fu drops the Spell and a Magic aura captures Jake and his pals and has them dissapear,Fu is confused.)

Fu Dog:Uhhhh Hey gramps im going to Ernies see ya(Runs out the door, Out of the Vortex Jake,Trixie and Spud are fall down)

Trixie:Ohh that Fu is going to be Hot dogs when Im through wait..Uhh Jake are we in Chinatown (They look around and see not New York but Chinese Temples,Buhdist and Dragon Statues, Ancient Chinese houses and people not in New york cloths or any Hip Hop music playing on the street but people in Chinese Cloths, And instead of Pizzeria's and Fast food places they see Rise places, and Chinese Restrunts.)

Jake: WHERE ARE WE?  
( A heavily armored man comes over to them.)

Chinese Officer: You are in Ziang, and what are those ridiculous cloths you are wearing? I suggest you go shopping and buy proper clothes.

Jake:Yo will keep these.

Guard:Yo what is Yo is that some language of Japanese?

Jake: No it means... oh forget it.

Spud: Hey dude..(Cut off)

Guard: DUDE!I am officer of the Govonor of this Province ,and loyal to our Emperor and I am here to make sure there is no problems in Dongsheng.

Trixie:Yo this is America!

Guard: Do you understand anything? This is land Dongsheng, founded by The Great

Chinese explorer Admiral Zheng He! and unless you stop insulting me i shall have you arrested for committing dishonoring your supiors!

Jake:Okay,Okay were sorry.(The Three run)

Guard: Well make sure it doesn't happen again (sighs) Childern.

Part III soon to come you wll see the Alternate virsions of Jake,Trixie and Spud

Spolier  
And Jakes Grandfather is a Retrired General of a War.


	3. Help from Park

**Adjusting to Dongsheng, and Rose's enslavement**

(The three running through the city and seeing nothing familiar to New York, they reach the docks and see a Korean woman… it was Sun Park!)

Spud:Hey its one of our teachers!

Jake: Maybe Sun can help.

(They walk over to her)

Jake: Sun!

Sun: How do you know my name? Did my husband send you im only out for a short walk!

Jake: No, we just need your help.

Sun: What kind of help?

Jake: Well were not form this… were not from around here.

Trixie: Can ya give us a bit of Info?

Sun: Of course, this is Ziang, a the merchant city of Dongsheng this city is governed by Cho Feng, he is my… umm never mind.

Spud: So China ruels the world?

Sun: Of course not, but it controls most of it the rest is ruled by The Ottoman Empire. Are you all right? Cause even though you are not from this province you must surly know of the world?

Jake thinking: You have no idea!

Trixie looks up and see's one of the Treasure Junks armed with cannons at least four hundred of them!

Trixie: Man that is cool!

Sun: Ah yes that's the ship known as the "Imperial Perfect" it was sent to keep the city in order. Over there is an Ottoman trading ship(at least 100 feet large)

Spud: What's it carry?

Sun: Don't know mabey fruits or something… ( just then two guards as well as the officer they saw before came over)

Officer: Sun there you are what is the governor's wife doing on these docks?

Sun:Sighs very well Ill go.

Jake,Spud and Trixie: YOU'RE THE GOVONRS WIFE!

Sun: Yes my apologies for not telling… do you have money?

Jake: Not really.

Sun: Here she gives them a bag of Chinese paper money.

Trixie:Thanks.

Sun The next ship leaves for the Ottoman Empire if you desire(Then she left with the gurads.)

Jake: Maybe we can find Rose.

(Meanwhile in the city of Athens, Rose is boarding a slave ship heading for Cairo.

Slave master: this is the price you pay for trying to end our ruel here!


End file.
